memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unimatrix Zero, Teil I
Seven of Nine erhält Zugang zur Unimatrix Zero, einem virtuellen Ort, an dem einige Borg für die Dauer ihres Regenerationszykluses ihre Individualität erleben können. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Unimatrix 01: Eine Borg-Drohne erwacht aus Ihrer Regenerierungsphase, nachdem zuvor heftige Augenbewegungen wie in der REM-Phase zu sehen waren. Die Drohne wird von zwei anderen Drohnen zur Borg-Königin gebracht. Diese lässt gerade zwei hydraulische Arme mit technischen Geräten, der vor ihrem Kopf schwebte, wegfahren. Dann wird ihr Oberkörper in einen Körper heruntergefahren und in einen Körper eingesetzt. Dann eröffnet sie der Drohne, dass er an einer Krankheit leidet, die auch andere Borg befallen hat. SIe meint das zur Eliminierung der Krankheit Jahrhunderte notwendig sei. Diese fordert die Drohne auf die Interlink-Frequenz zu verraten. Auf diese Frage antwortet er jedoch nicht. Sie trennt ihn vom Kollektiv und meint, dass sie weiß, wie unangenehm dies ist. Sie fordert die Information und bietet im Gegenzug seine Wiederaufnahme ins Kollektiv an. Er antwortet, dass er sich nicht erinnert. Diese Interlink-Frequenz verbindet einige mutierte Drohnen miteinander, doch die Drohne kann sich nicht erinnern, also wird diese demontiert. Die Königin verlangt außerdem, dass ihr dessen kortikale Phalanx gebracht wird, damit sie diese untersuchen kann. Akt I: Sevens Träume thumb|leftthumb|Der Doktor gibt Seven of Nine einen Kortikalmonitor. Seven of Nine befindet sich in einem Wald, wo sie mehrere Außerirdische beobachtet. Sie trifft dort jemanden, der sie bei ihrem Namen ruft: Annika. Als er sie zu berühren versucht, schrickt sie zurück und erwacht aus ihrer Regeneration. Sie tritt aus ihrem Alkoven und begibt sich auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor untersucht sie auf der Krankenstation und gratuliert ihr zu ihrem ersten Traum. Seven entgegnet, dass sie sich aber wach fühlte. Der Doktor antwortet darauf, dass Träume oftmals real wirken und fragt sie nach Details von dem Wald. Sie berichtet ihm von dem Traum und der Doktor will die Träume analysieren, um Erkenntnisse über ihr Unterbewusstsein zu gewinnen. Seven berichtet, dass der Fremde ihr vertraut erschien, sie ihn aber nicht erkannte. Der Doktor vermutet, dass alle Bilder eine symbolische Bedeutung haben. Er spekuliert, dass der mysteriöse Fremde vielleicht eine Vaterfigur oder einen unterdrückten Wunsch nach einem männlichen Partner symbolisiert. Seven lehnt es jedoch ab, weiter zu träumen und bittet den Doktor, ihre kortikale Phalanx zu reparieren. Der Doktor bezeichnet es jedoch als natürlichen Schritt in ihrer gesamtmenschlichen Entwicklung und meint, dass sie sich schon bald auf die Träume freuen wird, wenn sie in ihren Alkoven klettert. Der Doktor kann sie jedoch überreden, es nochmal zu versuchen und gibt ihr einen Kortikalmonitor zur Überwachung ihrer REM-Zyklen. [[Datei: Auf der Brücke der Voyager empfängt man einen Notruf.jpg|thumb|Auf der Brücke der USS Voyager empfängt man einen Notruf.]] Auf der Brücke erscheint Tom Paris 22 Sekunden zu spät zum Dienst und ist etwas erstaunt über die brüske Behandlung durch Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok, welche ihm dadurch zuteil wird. Er will daher am Ende der Schicht länger bleiben. Als er sich jedoch zu seiner Station begibt, findet er dort eine Überraschung – er wird nämlich befördert und das Vorherige war nur ein Spaß. Chakotay befiehlt ihm die Schachtel auf seinem Stuhl zu öffnen und meint, dass er nicht nur zu spät sondern auch noch inkorrekt gekleidet ist. Janeway steckt ihm den Stern an den Kragen und meint, dass seine Leistung im vergangenen Jahr außergewöhnlich war. Gleich darauf empfängt die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] einen Notruf. Chakotay meldet dem Captain, dass es sich nur um eine Trägerwelle, ohne Signal handelt. Tuvok lokalisiert die Quelle zwei Lichtjahre entfernt. Janeway gibt daraufhin Gelben Alarm und lässt einen Kurs setzen. Als Paris meldet, dass sie in Reichweite sind, lässt Janeway auf Impulsantrieb verlangsamen und das Bild auf den Schirm legen. Auf dem Schirm erscheint ein Asteroid. Tuvok ortet künstliche Strukturen und identifiziert das Objekt als Kolonie. Janeway sendet eine Nachricht an die Kolonie. Jedoch müssen sie erkennen, dass die Gebäude zerstört wurden. Tuvok kann keine Lebenszeichen orten. Kim ortet hingegen Spuren von Waffensignaturen der Borg. Am Rande des Systems entdeckt Tuvok mit den Sensoren einen Borg-Kubus. Der Captain befiehlt Paris wieder auf den alten Kurs zu gehen. Daraufhin lässt Janeway eine Notiz im Schiffsprotokoll anfertigen. Als Seven sich wieder regeneriert und dabei einen Kortikalmonitor trägt, findet sie sich in dem Wald wieder und begegnet einem Klingonen, was sie zunächst erschreckt. Als sie wegläuft, trifft sie denselben Fremden wie zuvor. Seven meint, dass sie regeneriert und dies ein Traum sein muss. Er sagt jedoch, er hätte sie hierher gebracht – zur Unimatrix Zero. Akt II: Pläne werden geschmiedet thumb|Axum und Seven blicken auf Unimatrix Zero. Seven of Nine ist zunächst verwundert, da es keine Unimatrix Zero gebe und fragt, wer er sei. Der Mann stellt sich als Five of Twelve, Sekundäres Attribut von Trimatrix 942 vor. Hier verwendet er jedoch den Namen Axum und er fragt, ob dieser Name ihr vertraut klingt. Seven bestätigt dies und er stellt fest, dass sie sich langsam wieder erinnert. Da hören sie einen Jungen rufen. Als sie ihm begegnen , stellt Axum sich ihm vor. Der Junge berichtet, dass das Schiff seines Vaters zu schwanken anfing und Männer an Bord kamen, die wie Maschinen aussahen. Er fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann, seinen Vater zu finden. Axum meint, dass er sieht, was er tun kann und meint, dass hier noch andere Kinder sind. Seven meint zu Axum, dass er gerade assimiliert wurde. Axum vermutet, dass er noch in einer Reifungskammer ist. Seven erfährt, dass dieser Ort nicht real ist. Dieser Ort ist eine Simulation, in die sie in ihrer Regeneration kommen. Sie gehen an einen Felsen, über einer Bucht. Er berichtet ihr, dass sie auch die rezessive Mutation hat. Axum sagt, dass eine von einer Million Drohnen die Mutation hat. Er ist ebenfalls Borg, aber in Unimatrix Zero existiert er als Individuum. Sein Name scheint Seven vertraut zu sein: Axum. Er erzählt Seven, dass das Kollektiv ein Verfahren entwickelt hat, die mutierten Drohnen zu entdecken und bittet sie um Hilfe. Zwar sei diese Prozedur langwierig. In den vergangenen Monaten haben sie 200 von Ihnen gefunden. Wenn sie genug von ihnen identifiziert haben, können sie Unimatrix Zero vernichten. Sie haben jedoch Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen. Mit einem Nanovirus, welches ihre biochemische Signatur maskiert, könnten sie unentdeckt bleiben. Sie haben ein solches entwickelt, können es aber nicht einsetzen. Seven fragt ihn, wieso er es nicht selbst tut, da er schon auf einem Borgschiff sei. Da sie nach der Regeneration jedoch keine Erinnerung mehr an Unimatrix Zero besitzen, können sie ihn nicht selbst freisetzen. Daher bittet er Seven dies für sie zu tun, da sie dem Kollektiv nicht mehr angehört und daher ihre einzige Verbindung zur realen Welt ist. thumb|Die Borg-Königin überwacht die Extrahierung eines Kortikalknotens. Die Borg-Königin ist indessen nahe daran, die Interlink-Frequenz zu identifizieren und lässt Three of Twelve sezieren. Zwei Borg-Drohnen entnehmen den Kortikalknoten von Three of Twelve und lässt ihn nach Restharmonien scannen. Die Königin meint zu Three of Twelve, dass es bedauerlich sei, dass er diese Entkörperung nicht erleben könne, da es der Inbegriff der Perfektion sei. Nachdem sie seine kortikale Phalanx erhält, stellt sie fest, dass Trägerband isoliert wurde, aber ohne die genaue Interlinkfrequenz diese Daten nutzlos sind. Da entdeckt sie zwei weitere Mutationen in Raumgitter 649. Sie befiehlt ihren Drohnen deren Kortikalknoten zu extrahieren und ihr die Ergebnisse zu bringen. thumb|Seven streitet mit Korok. In Unimatrix Zero berichtet Axum Seven of Nine von ihrem Leben in Unimatrix Zero. Sie gehörte 18 Jahre zu ihnen dazu. Seven weiß nicht so richtig, was sie davon halten soll. Sie ist skeptisch, doch je länger sie dort ist, desto vertrauter wird ihr alles. Sie erkennt Freunde wieder und beschließt zu helfen. Sie macht aber klar, dass sie zuerst mit Capain Janeway sprechen muss. Korok meint, dass das RIsiko viel zu groß ist und Axum nicht für alle Personen hier spricht. Axum fragt ihn, ob die Alternative sei, zu warten, bis sie alle entdeckt werden. Jedoch fragt Axum ihn nach seinem Kampfgeist und fügt hinzu, dass er ihn enttäuscht. Axum antwortet, dass er ihn ruhig töten kann, aber er bei seinem nchsten Regenerationszyklus wieder hier sein wird. Korok meint zu Seven, dass sie und ihr Raumschiff verschwinden solle. Laura schickt Korok weg und kommt mit Seven of Nine ins Gespräch. Laura berichtet, dass sie bei Wolf 359 assimiliert wurde, aber sie findet sie deplatziert. Seven informiert sie, das sihr Doktor nicht alle Implantate entfernen konnte. Axum meint, dass sie hier nicht so aussehen muss und es nicht irrelevant sei. Axum schickt Seven of Nine nochmals zum Captain. Dann endet sein Regenerationszyklus und er verlässt seinen Alkoven. Akt III: Beratungen thumb|Tuvok schlägt Janeway eine Gedankenverschmelzung vor. Seven teilt den Führungsoffizieren mit, dass Unimatrix Zero ihre Hilfe benötigt. Paris ist nicht erfreut darüber, worauf Seven meint, dass sie es auch allein mit einem Shuttle durchführen wird. Kim erkundigt sich, woher sie weiß, dass dies nicht nur ein Traum war. Der Doktor bestätigt daraufhin, dass der Kortikalmonitor aufzeichente, dass Seven nicht in den REM-Schlaf fiel. Seven stellt klar, dass Unimatrix Zero real ist und ihre Hilfe braucht. Torres stellt die Frage, ob Unimatrix Zero es wert ist, dass sie ihr Leben dafür riskieren. Captain Janeway zeigt sich interessiert an Sevens Hilfsgesuch, will aber mehr Informationen, bevor sie einem Plan zustimmt. Axum vermutet, dass es mehrere Zehntausend Drohnen sind und sie vermuten, dass es mit einer Fehlfunktion bei der Assimilation einer Drohne begann und sich dann ausweitete. Seven meint, dass sie auch auf Notrufe reagieren. Janeway will zunächst allerdings mehr Informationen, bevor sie eine Entscheidung trifft. Chakotay fügt hinzu, dass sie leider keine Kortikalknoten haben. Tuvok hat dafür jedoch eine Lösung. Er beherrscht eine vulkanische Technik, die Überbrückung der Geister genannt wird. Dazu müsste er eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Janeway und Seven durchführen. Der Doktor hat einige Einwände, die Janeway zwar registriert, aber ignoriert. Nach der Besprechung gehen Janeway und Chakotay durch einen Gang. Janeway meint, dass sie nach der letzten Geistesverschmelzung zwei Wochen lang Kopfschmerzen hatte. Chakotay meint, dass er gern für den Captain einspringt, wenn sie diese Verschmelzung nicht durchführen möchte. Doch Janeway besteht darauf, Unimatrix Zero zu sehen und dies sei allemal Kopfweh wert. thumb|Tuvok macht eine Geistesverschmelzung mit Janeway und Seven of Nine. Inzwischen setzt der Doktor Tuvok einen Kortikalmonitor an den Hals und fragt, wie oft er di Überbrückung der Geister schon durchgeführt habe. Er antwortet, dass er es niemals gemacht hat. Der Doktor fragt, woher er dann weiß, dass es funktioniert. Der Vulkanier antwortet, dass nichts sicher sei. Allerdings ist er sich sicher, dass er diese Technik anwenden kann, da er einen vulkanischen Meister dabei beobachtete. Der Doktor erwidert, dass Zusehen und Machen zwei verschiedene Dinge seien. Tuvok bestätigt dies, was der Doktor missmutig zur Kenntnis nimmt. Seven of Nine tritt in den Alkoven und Janeway stellt sich danebn. Tuvok meint, dass ihm Anomalien bewusst werden werde und er die Verschmelzung dann abbricht. Mithilfe einer von Tuvok durchgeführten Gedankenverschmelzung mit Seven und Janeway, gelangt Captain Janeway ebenfalls in die virtuelle Welt. Seven of Nine begrüßt Janeway in Unimatrix Zero und sie ist erstaunt, Seven ohne Implantate zu sehen. Seven weist sie darauf hin, dass sie hier Annika genannt wird. Dann machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Axum. Die Borg-Königin lässt einen Kopf untersuchen und meint, dass sie schon hören kann, wie sie näher kommen. Die Königin lässt eine Frequenz vergrößern und befiehlt die Frequenz zu unterbrechen. Jedoch kann die Drohne dies nicht ausführen, da sie eine triaxilierende Modulation verwenden. Die Königin meint, dass sie diese Sache sehr schwierig machen. Da sie die Verbindung nicht beenden können, will die Königin den abtrünnigen Drohnen einen Besuch abstatten. thumb|Axum und Janeway verhandeln. Axum meint, dass Janeway nun verstehe, warum sie diesen Ort beschützen. Janeway offenbart ihm, dass sie gern bereit sind ihm zu helfen, allerdings fürchtet sie, dass sie die unvermeidliche Vernichtung nur hinauszögern können. Janeway meint, dass selbst wenn sie sie für ein oder zehn Jahre verbergen können, werden die Borg sie entdecken. Janeway schlägt Axum allerdings einen alternativen Plan vor. Sie will versuchen, die Erinnerungen der Borg aus Unimatrix Zero in der Realität zu erhalten, damit diese einen Widerstand in der realen Welt aufbauen können. Dadurch könnten sie die Kontrolle der Borg unterwanden. Seven meint, dass Janeways Vorschlag auf einen Bürgerkrieg hinausläuft. Janeway will dies jedoch eher eine Widerstandsbewegung nennen. Axum hält diesen Plan für ehrgeizig. Sie werden jedoch von Schreien unterbrochen. Da es der Borg-Königin nicht gelingt, die Interlink-Frequenz zu unterbrechen, lässt sie Drohnen in Unimatrix Zero eindringen, um die Abtrünnigen zu reassimilieren. Mehrere Personen fliehen vor Borg-Drohnen. Doch ein Mann wird von einer Drohne gepackt und reassimiliert. Dann verschwindet er aus Unimatrix Zero und die Königin findet ihn in Raumgitter 326 auf Kubus 1184. Dann lässt sie die Borg-Drohne wieder in ihren Alkoven gehen und weitermachen. Er packt eine Frau und reassimiliert sie. Die Königin entdeckt sie in Raumgitter 982 auf Kubus 461. Eine andere Drohne packt den Jungen und will ihn reassimilieren, als Korok ihn mit seinem Bat'leth tötet. Anschließend tötet er eine weitere Drohne, ehe er von einem Borg niedergeschlagen wird. Dieser will ihn gerade assimilieren, als Janeway das Bat'leth ergreift und die Drohne tötet. Dabei entdeckt auch die Borg-Königin die Anwesenheit von Captain Janeway. Akt IV: Letzte Vorbereitungen thumb|Chakotay stimmt Janeways Plan zu. Janeway spricht mit Chakotay in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und informiert ihn darüber, dass die Borg kurz davor sind Unimatrix Zero zu zerstören. Sie bietet ihm einen Platz an, doch Chaktoay steht lieber. Sie will die Zerstörung von Unimatrix Zero verhindern und den Rebellen die Möglichkeit geben, sich in der realen Welt zu wehren. Chakotay fragt, wie dies möglich sein soll. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass der Doktor und B'Elanna Torres daran arbeiten. Janeway meint, dass sie ein halbes Dutzend Sternenflottenprotkolle verletzen und das Kollektiv, wenn es davon erfährt, wird es sie verfolgen. Janeway meint, dass sie und Chakotay nicht immer einer Meinung waren und es Zeiten gab, in denen sie allein entschied. Janeway eröffnet ihrem Ersten Offizier, dass sie diesen Plan nur mit seiner Zustimmung umsetzen wird. Chakotay stimmt ihr zu und meint, dass die Gefährdung der Voyager ein akzeptabler Preis für die Hilfe für Unimatrix Zero ist. Er fügt hinzu, dass dies der Wendepunkt im Kampf gegen die Borg sein könnte. Janeway ist zufrieden, dass Chakotay ihre Meinung teilt. Chakotay informiert daraufhin die Crew. thumb|Janeway, Torres und der Doktor besprechen die Freisetzung des Virus im Borg-Kollektiv. Auf der Krankenstation besprechen Janeway, B'Elanna Torres, Seven und der Doktor, wie das Virus freigesetzt werden kann. Der Doktor modifiziert das von Axum entwickelte Nanovirus, damit sich Drohnen auch nach dem Verlassen ihres Alkovens an ihre Identität erinnern, jedoch ohne Garantie, dass es funktioniert. Janeway fragt, wie sie dieses Virus einsetzen können. Torres fragt nach, ob jedes Schiff einen zentralen Plexus hat, was Seven bestätigt. Damit das Virus aber eingesetzt werden kann, muss es auf einem Borg-Schiff im Zentralen Plexus freigesetzt werden. Dadurch würde sich das Virus umgehend im ganzen Kollektiv verbreiten. Auf Janeways Nachfrage, scannt Torres nach Borgaktivität. Nur 3,6 Lichtjahre entfernt zeigen die Sensoren einen Taktischen Kubus, ein schwer bewaffnetes Schiff. Seven berichtet, dass der zentrale Plexus dieses Schiffs durch multiregenerative Sicherheitsschilde geschützt wird. Sie meint, dass sie entdeckt werden, bevor sie das Virus freisetzen können und weist auf das hohe Risiko hin. Janeway beordert ein Treffen im Maschinenraum an, wo sie einen Weg suchen werden. Janeway spricht nochmals mit Seven und teilt ihr mit, dass sie den Drohnen in Unimatrix Zero mitteilen soll, dass sie ihnen helfen. Janeway spricht auch an, dass Seven in Unimatrix Zero menschlicher wirkte. Seven berichtet, dass sie und Axum eine Beziehung hatten. thumb|Seven und Axum kommen sich näher. Seven geht nochmals nach Unimatix Zero um den Leuten dort zu versichern, dass sie ihnen helfen werden. Axum berichtet ihr, dass die Klingonen jedem Bat'leths geben, der damit umgehen kann und Hirogen-Jäger durch die Wälder streifen, um Borg-Drohnen aufzuspüren. Dennoch verlieren sie jede Stunde Leute. Seven bestärkt, dass Janeway ihr Versprechen halten wird. Axum meint, dass Captain Janeway ihnen nichts schuldet. Darauf antwortet Seven of Nine, dass sie ihnen gern helfen. Axum zeigt ihr auch das Bat'leth, dass ihm Korok geschenkt hat und meint, dass man sich erst daran gewöhnen muss. Seven of Nine ist sich jedoch sicher, dass sie sich anpassen werden. Da kommt Laura angerannt und meldet elf weitere Drohnen dreihundert Meter entfernt. Als sie drei Borg-Drohnen entdecken, verstecken sie sich im Unterholz. Axum nimmt Seven of Nine dabei in den Arm und sie meint, dass sich diese Berührung vertraut anfühlte. Axum berichtet, dass sie Freunde waren. Doch Seven findet heraus, dass Axum und sie sechs Jahre ein Liebespaar waren und küsst ihn. Nachdem die Borg-Drohnen weitergegangen sind, offenbart ihr Axum ihre Beziehung. Fluchtartig verlässt sie daraufhin die Unimatrix und meint zu Axum, dass ihr Name nun Seven of Nine sei. [[Datei: Die Borg-Königin bietet der Voyager die Heimreise an.jpg|thumb|Die Borg-Königin bietet der Voyager die Heimreise an.]] Janeway, Torres und der Doktor besprechen im Maschinenraum nochmals den bevorstehenden Angriff. Der Arzt fragt, ob sie nicht ein weniger imposantes Schiff wie eine Sphäre finden können. Torres antwortet, dass dort nichts ist. Janeway will mit dem Transporter erfasst bleiben und vom zentralen Plexus zurückgebeamt werden. Der Doktor fragt, in wievielen Stücken sie sie beamen werden. Seven of Nine will selbst die Mission durchführen, was Janeway ablehnt, da Seven ihre einzige Verbindung zu Unimatrix Zero ist. Tuvok und Torres wollen durchsetzen, dass sie den Captain begleiten, damit sie an Bord des Kubus gelangen können. Paris widerspricht Torres und auch Janeway lehnt dies ab und verlässt den Maschinenraum. Chakotay folgt ihr und berichtet, dass er jetzt Einwände hat. Er will nicht, dass sie diese Operation allein durchführt. Janeway fragt, was er unternehmen will. Chakotay meint, dass der Doktor ihre medizinische Fitness anzweifeln könnte. So setzt durch, dass Torres und Tuvok den Captain begleiten. In diesem Moment flackert das Licht und Kim meldet dem Captain, dass jemand versucht in ihr Komsystem einzudringen. Er meldet ein Transwarpsignal, dass ihr Komsystem aktiviert und ruft anschließend Janeway auf die Brücke, da ein Anruf für sie da sei. Janeway betritt die Brücke. Da nimmt plötzlich die Borg-Königin Verbindung zur Voyager auf und schlägt einen Handel vor – Hilfe bei der Heimreise mit Transwarptechnologie im Gegenzug zur Nichteinmischung bei der offenkundigen Krise der Borg. Sie wird jedoch von Captain Janeway abgewiesen. Bevor sie die Verbindung beendet, meint sie zu Kim, dass sie sich bald sehen. Chakotay fragt den Captain, was der Sinn dieses Angebots war und Janeway meint, dass die Borg-Königin besorgt ist und herausfinden will, was sie fvorhaben. Dann beordert sie Tuvok und Torres auf die Krankenstation. Akt V: Die Mission beginnt [[Datei: Paris weist Torres im Delta Flyer ein.jpg|thumb|Paris weist Torres im Delta Flyer ein.]] Paris weist Torres in den Delta Flyer ein und rät ihr die Plasmainjektoren an Steuerbord im Auge zu behalten, da diese die Angewohnheit haben, heiß zu laufen. Paris meint, dass die Warpmatrix schlecht ausgerichtet sei, was Torres jedoch beiseiteschiebt, weil es nur 0,3 Micron sind. Er will sie nochmals von der Mission abbringen. Diese besteht jedoch darauf, diese Mission durchzuführen. Inzwischen kommt die Voyager in Sichtweite des Kubus und Janeway lässt Tuvok das Bild auf den Hauptschirm legen. Dann meldet Torres Janeway die Bereitschaft des Flyers. Chakotay fragt Janeway, ob in ihrer Abwesenheit noch etwas zu erledigen sei, wie eine Rekalibrierung der Gravitationspanzerung oder die Teppichreinigung. Janeway meint zu ihm, dass er sie überraschen soll und verlässt dann mit Tuvok die Brücke. Seven of Nine und Axum informieren die anderen Drohnen in Unimatrix Zero. Laura meint, dass viele von ihnen die einzige abtrünnige Drohne in ihren Schiffen sein wird. Sie sollen sich auf ihren Schiffen nichts anmerken lassen und taktische Informationen sammeln, damit sie dann ihren Widerstand von Unimatrix Zero aus kooridieren können. Axum meint zu Seven, dass sie nach dieser Mission eng zusammenarbeiten werden. Seven betont jedoch, dass sie nur zusammenarbeiten werden. Seven of Nine teilt Axum mit, dass ihre frühere Beziehung irrelevant ist. Axum antwortet, dass er sich dies nun merken wird, da er imstande ist, seine Erinnerung zu behalten. [[Datei: USS Voyager greift taktischen Kubus an.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager greift den taktischen Kubus 138 an.]] Während die Voyager einen Ablenkungsangriff auf das Borg-Schiff startet, meldet Kim einen direkten Treffer in ihre Schildemitter und lässt die Energie in die Phaser erhöhen. Währenddessen nähern sich Janeway, Tuvok und Torres im Delta Flyer und versuchen in den Kubus einzudringen. Tuvok meldet, dass die Voyager leicht beschädigt wurde und den Angriff fortsetzt. Tuvok meldet einen fluktuierenden Schild beim Borg-Kubus. Die Königin registriert inwzsichen den Angriff auf den taktischen Kubus 138. Kim meldet, dass die vorderen Schilde ausfallen. Sie werden jedoch von der Königin bemerkt und die drei können gerade noch in den Kubus beamen, als der Delta Flyer von den Borg mit drei Torpedos zerstört wird. thumb|Kathryn Janeway wird assimiliert. Die drei Offiziere machen sich auf die Suche nach dem zentralen Plexus machen. Kim meldet inzwischen einen direkten Treffer in der Backbordgondel der Voyager und, dass sie Plasma verlieren. Trotzdem setzt die Voyager ihre Angriffe fort. Janeway, Tuvok und Torres gehen inzwischen durch den Kubus und töten zwei Drohnen. Dann passen diese sich ihrer Phaserfrequenz an und sie gehen weiter. Die Voyager feuert derweil weiter auf den Kubus. Kim meldet einen Hüllenbruch auf Deck 11 und Paris teilt Chakotay mit, dass sie auf ihren Warpkern zielen. Der Doktor kann jedoch noch keine Veränderung auf seinen Sensoranzeigen melden. Das Außenteam wird unterdessen von Kraftfeldern eingeschlossen und von Drohnen umstellt. Tuvok greift die Drohnen an und auch Janeway und Torres leisten Widerstand. Schließlich werden die Eindringlinge von den Borg gefangen genommen und assimiliert. Die Borg-Königin beobachtet die Assimilation von Janeway zufrieden. Als der Doktor die Destabilisierung der Lebenszeichen des Außenteams meldet, gibt Commander Chakotay den Befehl zum Rückzug und Paris fliegt die Voyager weg. Auf dem Kubus wurden inzwischen Tuvok, Torres und Janeway mit Borg-Implantaten ausgestattet. Fortsetzung folgt..... Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left Diese Episode wurde in Deutschland zusammen mit als Doppelfolge auf VHS veröffentlicht. Im TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt. Fähnrich Tom Paris wird von Captain Janeway wieder in den Rang eines Lieutenant Jr. Grade befördert. Der originale Delta Flyer wird von den Borg zerstört. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Unimatrix Zero (episode) es:Unimatrix Zero, Part I fr:Unimatrix Zero, Part I (épisode) nl:Unimatrix Zero, Deel I Kategorie:Episode (VOY)